minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Petra
Petra is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is a warrior who usually gathers resources for people in exchange for a price. She is also a close friend of Jesse. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Biography Appearance Petra has pale skin, red-orange hair, a blue-green bandanna, a black vest, dark blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots. She sometimes wears a long, black sleeve on her left arm, and has a glove on her right hand. Personality Petra is a warrior-like character but, despite this, helps anyone for the right price, even those she thinks are arrogant (like Lukas and the Ocelots). She will try to protect the people she cares about even it is dangerous. She is determined and loyal almost to a fault, refusing to back down even when she is nearly completely immobilized by wither sickness. She also is concerned when she is infected with said sickness, but wants to hide it from the group to prevent a panic. She's easily recognized as one of the best fighters in the group. Relationships Jesse Jesse and Petra are very close friends. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies, and help each other. Soon, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse, as he/she is the only one she trusts. Axel Axel is often seen to be very concerned about Petra, and Petra in turn appreciates his efforts. They seem to be very close, and Petra often calls Axel "The Big Guy" of the group. If Jesse tells Axel about her Wither Sickness, Axel will attempt to give Petra a hug. Olivia Olivia and Petra are not seen interacting a lot, although Olivia is very happy for Petra when she recovers from either Wither or Amnesia. Reuben Though Reuben and Petra are not seen interacting a lot, Petra likes Reuben and sees him as a helpful pig. While Petra is suffering from "Wither Amnesia", she appears to be afraid of Reuben, which saddens him. She is saddened by his death and mourns with Jesse. Lukas Petra is often seen helping Lukas for a price. However, when they join Jesse's gang, they help each other irrespective of anything, and Lukas also cares for her. Gabriel the Warrior Petra and Gabriel seem very similar, as they are great fighters, and Petra has great respect for Gabriel. Items * Iron pickaxe * Wither Skeleton Skull, given to Ivor * Iron Sword * Lapis Lazuli * Slime balls * Golden Sword (determinant) Given to Jesse * Nether Star (given to The Ocelots) * Pink Wool (determinant) Used to build Jesse a way up * Slime blocks (determinant) Used to build Jesse a way up * Flint and Steel (determinant) * Stone (determinant) If Jesse has a Golden Sword Quotes *"For the right price, I'll help anyone. "-Petra, Episode 1 *"No, we're just stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave it here. Of course it's mine! "-Petra, Episode 1 *"Don't you know? You dive into the water. You don't land on top of it." -Petra, Episode 1 *"If at first you don't succeed...succeed later than originally planned. ''"-Petra, Episode 1 (Determinant) *" How about a lecture on the power of my fists? It's short, but deadly. "'' -Petra, Episode 1 *" Nothing just... drawn by the sound of Jesse's high-pitched screams."-Petra, Episode 1 *""I'm not trying to freak you out, but I'm a little bit freaked out right now. "-Petra, Episode 3 *"If I just sit here and don't move...or breathe...it's almost bearable. ''"-Petra, Episode 4 *"Ugh, a pig!"'' -Petra, Episode 4 (Determinant) *"We where such a scared bunch of noobs back then"-Petra episode 5 *"Ivor the Grump strikes again I see."-Petra episode 5 Trivia * Ashley Johnson, Petra's voice actor, voiced Gortys in Telltale's Tales From The Borderlands and Ellie in The Last of Us. * It is showed that Petra is very skilled, knowing how to use a sword well, and also traveling to the Nether on various occasions. * In Episode 3, if Jesse chooses to save the amulet instead of saving his/her friends, Petra will get angry and knock Lukas over. * If Petra got a Nether Star, as revealed in episode 1, she would have to fight and kill a Wither. However, it is possible she made a deal with someone else, as she likes trading with people. * Although Petra said she doesn't want to steal from Ivor, she steals his golden sword. Gallery Imagepetraandreuben.jpg Imagepetrahiding.jpg Imagepetrasighs.jpg Imagepetrafalling.jpg Imagepetraironpickaxe.jpg Petra Beam Of Light.jpg PetraWeakSick.png Petra.jpeg Petra Icon.png Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 4.19.09 AM.png Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Determinant Characters Category:The Order of the Stone